


Sunken City

by Lothiriel84



Series: If Nobody Moves Nobody Will Get Hurt [2]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Binge Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: If you don't mind a couple scrapesYou could escape you could come with meBut you've got to crawl through on your hands and knees





	Sunken City

“That’s a nasty bruise you’ve got there, man,” Dave observes somewhat casually, even as he cracks open yet another bottle.

He lets out an undignified chuckle – he knows he’s probably had one too many, but as of right now he can’t bring himself to care. “Oh, this one, yeah. David and I had a bit of an argument the other day, and then we had sex up against the door of the Screaming Room.”

“You _what_?” Dave splutters, only to succumb to a coughing fit as he very nearly chokes on the swig of beer he’s just taken.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he hastens to apologise, jumping to his feet in order to slap him on the back. “Don’t die on me. Please.”

“You. Sex. With David,” Dave repeats, disbelievingly, as soon as he finds the use of his voice again.

“I – yeah. Look, I know you two have – something going on, whatever it is, and I don’t want things to – get awkward, between us. I – ”

Dave snorts out a humourless laugh, and takes another swig from his bottle. “No worries, mate. What’s a quick shag between friends, hey? David’s been very clear it means nothing to him, anyway.”

“You’re the one he likes, though,” he points out, and he’s not quite sure why, but it feels like it’s of the utmost importance that Dave understands this. “He always says that.”

“Oh, yeah. He likes me so much he won’t even look at me while we’re having sex. I wonder what he would do if he hated me.”

It’s the flash of genuine hurt across Dave’s face that prompts him to sit down beside him on the edge of the bed, and place his palm somewhat awkwardly on his forearm. “Come on, man. You’re clearly his favourite – and you’ve got nice hair, yeah?”

Dave looks down at where his hand is resting on his arm, warmth seeping through the layers of clothing he’s wearing, then back up at him. “Nice hair, huh?”

“Sure thing, man,” he takes the hint, removing his hand so that he can run his fingers through it. “It’s all – soft, and, I don’t know, smooth?”

“I would say you’re actually worse than David, but I don’t think that’s even possible,” Dave chuckles, and while he still looks sad, there’s a hint of amusement to his tone now.

He’s well aware it’s the beer talking, at least to some degree, but that’s fine by him. “I’d have sex with you,” he says with conviction, nodding his head for good measure. “Would be fun, you know.”

“Tom, I’m pretty sure you’re drunk,” Dave starts, but then he’s kissing him – actually properly kissing him, and it’s been at least a couple of centuries since the last time he tried to kiss someone, but it’s not that bad, all things considered.

Dave makes a half-hearted attempt at pushing him away – and he thinks that’s very nice of him, worrying that he might be too drunk to give meaningful consent – then he’s kissing back, hungrily, and it’s way nicer than Tom remembers.

“That’s okay,” he murmurs, as Dave traces hesitant fingers down the front of his shirt. “I only had a couple of beers, I promise.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dave shakes his head, even as he starts planting a series of small kisses along the line of his collarbone. “You’ll never make a good liar, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter. Feels good – don’t stop.”

Dave doesn’t.


End file.
